utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Haku
Haku (ハク) is the main protagonist of Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen. He is an amnesiac man who does not have any recollection of his past and became Kuon's travelling partner. He lacks physical abilities for a normal person but excels at his good intelligence and insights. Appearance Haku is a young man, with black hair that reaches his shoulder and dark eyes. At first he wears hospital patient looking clothes. After meeting Kuon he then wears a light kimono with a brown cloak. He also wears the same pants that Oboro once wore. Despite having an average body, he appears to be weak because he shows extreme laziness and struggles during manual labor. Personality Haku is a lazy, somewhat diligent and soft-hearted person. He doesn't like to do much work and is often scolded by Kuon when he is unmotivated or slacking off. He is quick witted, intelligent and has good leadership skills. Making him a good strategist and resulting from his high charisms where everybody is willing to follow him anywhere. He is very blunt and to the point often at the expense of others feelings. He is sharp, but has a bad habit of avoiding things he doesn't want to see. When Kuon, Rurutie, and Nekone gave him their love letters he didn't quite understand what they meant. When Vurai of the Strong Arm destroyed the city of Maruruha with his Akuruturuka, Haku was shocked and in a deep grief by the death of the villagers in town. He couldn't stand with seeing such a massacre upon innocent people. Even after the event he still doesn't accept the death of the villagers and got traumatized about it as a result. He didn't originally like the idea of invading Kuons' homeland. When the emperor revealed to him that he is a "human being" he was shown multiple flashbacks of his past life, and was shocked once he was told that the Emperor of Yamato is in fact his older brother. Background Haku is a computer hacker. He hacked into the facility from the first series and stole the data about their research and handed it over to his brother. Before going into cold sleep, Haku was given some medicine to drink by his big brother. It never went into details of what it was, but it probably changed him from being seen as a regular human and thus escaped turning into a red slime and also probably be able live on the surface. Haku is said to be humanity's first and last hope, but it never says what that means. Haku's brother couldn't unfreeze Haku because he couldn't find Haku, as he was looking for Haku. The geography would likely have changed after all these years since GPS are likely no longer functional and everything on earth was obliterated, leaving only the experimental subjects to live. The Emperor even says later that he didn't expect that Haku would come to him rather than him finding Haku. Kuon likely knows that Haku is one from the old humanity, as she is the one who woke up Haku from cold sleep. It was cut from the first episode yet shown in the game, but Haku was actually sleeping in Kuon's tent before going into the snow like he was in the first episode. It's also why Kuon never says that they should look for someone who knows Haku, she knows that no one knows him and instead tries to find work for him to survive. So her peeping on him and playing around with his face is because she is interested in the old humanity and probably wonders how different they are from her. The unfreezing process wasn't perfect, and it's hinted to being the reason for the amnesia. Plot The False Mask (偽りの仮面) Haku found himself inside a shelter after waking up, being tended by a woman but soon lost consciousness again. He had a dream of a young girl referring someone as "old man", a woman worried about going on the "other side" that person and a man consulting whether he took the drug, stating the moment he wakes up, a new world awaits him. He also mentioned him being the first and last when the scene changed to a girl, making a promise that he'll definitely come. Haku woke up from the dream, muttering he must go because of the person waiting, leading him to aimlessly wander outside the snow mountains. The cold wind stopped his automated instinct but a boro-gigiri pursued him in a chase. He was saved by a red slime in a cave where the hole he fell leads into, who ate the boro-gigiri. It formed a face, attempting to communicate but was interrupted by a flash grenade and he was rescued out of the cave. He was provided living, clothes, a name and they travelled to a nearby village the next day. Arriving in the village, he assisted Kuon with transporting bags of grain to the watermill before the sun set, where he demonstrated his good intelligence when the landlady was calculating their reward. Back in their room, Kuon planned to enter the bath first but something changed her mind, insisted that Haku should go first. After his relaxing bath, Kuon treated the sole of his feet but as she asks his condition, his drowsiness was slowly taking hold of him. Before he completely drifted into his sleep, there was a song being sung, which made him feel nostalgic. He had another strange dream of a random person in a hospital gown, who continuously moaned until it underwent a weird transformation and exploded, waking Haku from his slumber. As his morning continues, he suspected that Kuon would give him another job due to the course of her conversation with the landlady. He was taken to the watermill, where he had to rotate the millstone in order to grind the grain due to the broken water mill. After numerous rotation, he decided to take a break, thinking he finished a bag of grain but there was only little amount of flour from the result of his work. He had an idea of fixing the water wheel so he wouldn't do anymore further more, where he fixed its problem and kept it secret from Kuon in order to not do anymore jobs as mentioned by the landlady, where he received a punishment after she found out later on. Back in the inn, Kuon decided that they will be heading to the capital city but their peaceful night was interrupted by a villager in a panic. The villager explained that his group were attacked by Gigiri and Haku asked Kuon what it was. Kuon's description reminded him about the monster that attacked him from before. The next morning, Ukon planned to exterminate the gigiri, which puzzled him how they can handle such dangerous monster. Due to Kuon's condition for accepting Ukon's proposal of joining them, he had no choice but to tag along on their expedition. Gameplay Relationships * Kuon - She is Haku's guardian, or so she says and they consider each other as family. As of now, there is no romantic feelings involved between her and Haku, but nevertheless she cares for him. She is somewhat of a slave driver too as she always pushes Haku to work, which could be her own way of making him independent and reliable. Just after the war against the Uzuurusha ended, She tried to cheer him up on a date and have him a love letter of which Haku didn't quite understand what she meant to say on that letter. After he returned from the palace Kuon sings him a song as he sleeps. At the time when Yamato declares war upon Tuskuru he was quite worried about Kuon, He tried to ask her if she could help him to deliver supplies to Yamato armies even if either both of them didn't agree about the war, however when he realizes that she isn't in her room then he checked everywhere to find her, of which it hints that Haku also cares much for Kuon. Haku was surprised to see Kuon with the others ready to depart in the morning and Kuon smiles at Haku with a happy and joyful face. He enjoys her company. Before their arrival to Tuskuru Haku asks her if she is okay by helping Yamato invasion, she answers him by explaining her resolve for end the war since she declares herself as the only who can. It is noticed that Haku truly cares for Kuon but its unknown if he has feelings for her or not. * Ukon/Oshutoru - Ukon finds Haku interesting and reliable too. Ukon familiarly calls him "An-chan (sonny or lad)." He comes to trust Haku and also asks his help with these "secret missions" in the form of odd jobs. This might be related to the fact that Haku fixed a broken water wheel and told Ukon (when the latter found Haku fixing the wheel) not to tell Kuon so that she'll not have him do more work. Haku thinks that Ukon is just messing up with him, but those odd jobs indeed are part of Ukon's plans. When Oshutoru tasked him to deliver supplies to the troops in Tuskuru, Haku hesitates at first since he doesn't want to help the invaders who are attacking Kuon's homeland, but accepts the task. It revealed that Haku is quite sick of Ukon/Oshutoru sending him tasks. In the end, Ukon trusts Haku enough to hand him his mask as he dies and take over as Oshutoru in order to protect Anju. * ''Emperor of Yamato/Mito ''- He finds Haku interesting and trustworthy, as he gave him two young women known as the Kamunagi of Chains, of which he doesn't understand the reason. He rarely meets up the emperor at a secret chamber within the palace. When Haku wondered about his age, the emperor reveals him the truth that Mito and Haku are ancient humans, as a result he recalls flashback from his lost memories, Haku had a family: his older brother, a niece, and his sister-in-law. He hacked into the facility from the first series and stole the data about their research and handed it over to his brother, he even volunteered for complete his brother's research at the time he was going cold sleep. Then Haku recognized that the Emperor is in fact his brother. When the emperor declared war upon Tuskuru, Haku disagreed about it. He was further shocked when he heard that the emperor was assassinated. Abilities He doesn't possesses a great strength or agility, However he is very smart on number and repairing mechanism which makes him good on tactics and he's got a good insights. While defending himself, it's shown he is good in combat while using only an iron fan against Oshuturo/Ukon during Anju's false kidnapping, which confirms that he can take care of himself. Trivia * His name, "Haku", given by Kuon was derived from Hakuoro's name as both of them shares the similar situation of waking up with no memories. They also carried the same iron fan as it was provided to Haku by Kuon against the Gigiri. * It's unknown if Haku will fake his "death" by the time when Oshutoru dies and takes his identity. * He considers Kuon, Rurutie, Atui, Nekone, Kiuru, Nosuri, Ougi, Yakutowaruto, and Shinonon as his family. * Haku and Mito are the only known humans who survived the disaster that Iceman/Witsuarunemitea unleashed upon humanity until the latter was assassinated. * Haku and Oshutoru (as the latter does not wear his disguise) are near identical to each other, the only differences are the mask and the voices. Category:Characters Category:Male